Congratulations!
by ammstar11
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are having their friends over for the holidays and find out that they have more to celebrate than they originally thought. focuses on percybeth and some solangelo


Congratulations

Annabeth and Percy have finished university and have settled down in New Rome, its Christmas time and they have invited all of their friends over for a house warming party and to celebrate the holidays together (it was already decided that since it would be a long trip for some, they would be staying until the New Year).

The first to arrive were Hazel, Frank, and Reyna since they were still living in New Rome. Thalia would be stopping by too, Jason and Piper were traveling with Leo and Calypso on Festus, Rachel would be flying in from New York where she was visiting with her parents, and Grover and Juniper would be there any minute now.

Suddenly the doorbell rang so Annabeth went to answer it. "Oh! Nico, Will, you got here fast."

Will chuckled as they entered. "Yeah, flying was out and Mr. impatient here didn't want to drive across the country so he insisted on shadow travel and I gave in."

Nico just shrugged as they were let in.

"Well that's okay; the others are in the kitchen helping out. I have Reyna keeping an eye on Percy so that he doesn't go and dye all of the food blue again." Annabeth told them as she showed them where the coat closet was.

Will arched an eyebrow at that. "You still keep food coloring in the house after what happened the last time?"

Annabeth sighed. "No, but he seems to keep some on him at all times now."

They all laugh at that.

Just then Percy pokes his head out of the kitchen. "What's the joke?"

Annabeth shakes her head and gives him a quick kiss. "You are Seaweed brain."

Percy pretends to be hurt by her words but couldn't hide his grin. "Aren't I always?"

Nico laughs in agreement. "That's for sure."

Percy looks at him with mock shock. "Neeks you wound me!"

They all laugh again.

"Well we should go help the others." Annabeth said and is about to head off to the kitchen when Nico gently pulls her to a stop.

"Congratulations you guys."

Annabeth and Percy exchange looks of confusion.

"It's really not a big deal Neeks, just a new house." Percy says but Nico smiles and shakes his head.

"Not the house." He nods to Annabeth. "Your family."

The room falls silent, after a few heartbeats Will steps forward and holds out a hand to Annabeth. "May I?"

She still seems shocked but nods and holds her hand out to Will; he looks surprised at first then excited. "Congratulations you guys! You're only a few weeks along but everything seems healthy!"

Percy getting over the initial shock looks at Nico with wide eyes. "I understand Will, but how did you know?"

Nico shrugs nonchalantly. "I could sense the soul."

Percy turns to Annabeth and she has tears in her eyes, he hugs her close but then pulls back right away. "Oh my Gods! This is amazing! Are you okay? Do you need to sit down? Don't stress yourself I'll make sure everything is okay! Do you need water? How about something to eat? Oh Gods what do I do?!"

Annabeth laughs. "Calm down Seaweed brain! I'm fine, besides we have a doctor right here so you don't have to worry."

The others who were in the kitchen until this point came out to see what all the commotion was at the same time the doorbell rings, Reyna gets the door to let the others who just arrived in.

Jason notices the mix of emotions on every ones faces when he enters. "What's going on guys?"

Hazel, Frank, and Reyna all shake their heads letting him know that they have no idea; he looks at Percy next. "Well?"

Percy despite having made so much noise just moments before couldn't seem to find any words now and just kept opening and closing his mouth.

Finally all eyes settle on Annabeth, she smiles with tears starting to flow again. "I'm pregnant… w-we just found out."

Silence again then the girls are all huddled around Annabeth squealing and cheering and the guys are congratulating the couple.

"Oh my Gods you guys I'm so happy for you!" Piper says excitedly.

"That's great guys Congratulations!" says Grover.

"How come you're just telling us now?" Reyna asked.

"We really just found out now." Percy said.

"How?" asked Frank feeling a bit confused.

"Nico sensed the soul and Will confirmed it." Annabeth said.

"Really?" Jason asks and Nico just nods.

Hazel steps closer to Annabeth. "You're right!"

Percy hugs Annabeth again. "This is perfect!"

Annabeth smiles and kisses him again. "You got that right Seaweed brain."

The rest of the night was spent discussing plans to renovate one of the rooms for a nursery, and picking baby names, and calls were made to share the news with the families.

Sally was very excited to hear the great news.

This was truly a great way to celebrate the holidays.

 **I had originally written this for tumbler and wanted to share it here with you guys**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
